


Minding the Shop

by ladytory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytory/pseuds/ladytory
Summary: Harry and Ginny are left in charge of WWW for the day and the back room is full of surprises.





	Minding the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This was written as a thank you gift for velvethope who wrote me the most wonderful George/Luna fic. She asked for H/G smut with broken furniture. I do hope that this pleases her, because like, no pressure there, writing a smut fic for someone who has won a Lifetime Achievement Award for the stuff….  


* * *

**Minding the Shop**

“Up you get Harry!” That voice was disgustingly cheerful, but it did not make Harry want to get out of bed. He was having a delightful dream involving himself, his gorgeous girlfriend and not many articles of clothing. If he could just get back to sleep.... He moaned wearily, rolled over and tugged the pillow over his head. “Harry.” There were hands pulling the pillow away from his face and the morning sun was rather evilly bright. Harry pulled back. “We promised Fred and George.”

He let his last fluffy defense against wakefulness fall, rolled over and squinted in an attempt to better see the lovely vision that was standing beside his bed. Harry wasn’t quite sure what expression this vision had on her face, as his glasses were still on the nightstand, but Ginny did have her head cocked to one side and her hands on her hips. He grabbed one of those hands and pulled her down on top of him.

“Who let you in here?” His eyes were able to focus much better at this distance and he could see the smirk that was curling Ginny’s sweet lips. “And why are you wearing all those clothes?” Harry raised his eyebrow in what he felt was a suggestive manner as he pressed a wide awake erection into the warmth of Ginny’s thigh. The smile that she gave him was deliciously sly and he wanted desperately to wipe it off of her face.

“My brother let me in here,” her eyes fell on his lips and Harry knew that she wanted to kiss him. Her voice lowered to a whisper as she continued, “And, he is right outside your door.”

“Why do you think I learned how to cast a nonverbal Imperturbable Charm?” His hands snaked over Ginny’s back as he continued. “How else is a bloke supposed to shag his best mate’s sister when he is in the next room?” Harry bypassed her mouth to start kissing Ginny’s neck and the tantalizing bare inch of collarbone left exposed by the wide neckline of her t-shirt.

“Oh,” Ginny tried her best not to moan, “Silly me. I thought that you learned that so you could fight Death Eaters, destroy Voldemort and save the Wizarding World.” One of Harry’s hands snuck up her shirt.

“Well yeah, but shagging my best mate’s sister is a much better use of my magical talents.” He squeezed Ginny’s bum with his right hand, before reaching over toward the night stand for his wand. His left had now reached her breast, kneading it through the satiny fabric of her bra.

“Harry,” Her voice came out in a husky whine, “We have got to go!” She sat up abruptly, moving her breast and bum out of his reach, and started to smooth her shirt down. “We are supposed to have the shop open in half an hour. And you,” She jumped up off the bed and handed Harry his glasses, “need to get dressed.”

“Oh fine,” Harry stood up, wearing only his boxers and, still sporting evidence of his depraved dreams, put on his glasses and stomped off towards the bathroom. Ginny began to lay out clean clothes for him and flinched when she heard a high pitched screech from down the hall.

“Sorry, Hermione!” Harry hollered as he ran back into his room and collapsed against Ginny. “My eyes! My eyes!” He screamed in mock horror, before looking up at Ginny screwing his face as if he was crying. “There…” fake sobs punctuated his words, “there’s a naked woman… in my bathroom!” He giggled and then whispered in her ear, “And it isn’t you.”

“Get a grip, Potter,” Ginny swatted him and then said quite a bit louder than necessary, “It isn’t like we didn’t WALK IN ON THEM SHAGGING ON THE COUCH LAST WEEK.” This was one of the downsides of Harry and Ron sharing a flat after the war; the upside was the abundance of blackmail material that Ginny had on her brother. There was another scream from the bathroom, this time it was most definitely one of rage, rather than surprise.

“Ronald Weasley! I told you that alarm spell wouldn’t work!”

“Well it would have if SOMEONE hadn’t been screaming so loud I couldn’t hear it!”

“Hurry up, Harry, let’s get out of here before they get to the make-up sex.” Ginny had shuddered at that last pronouncement and pushed Harry towards the door when they heard Hermione stomping down the hall in full rant. He was out of the bathroom in about two minutes and ready to Apparate to Diagon Alley in three.

They arrived, Harry still rubbing his ears, as the street was just waking up in the early morning light. After the Second War, Diagon Alley had returned to the brightly colored, bustling avenue of Harry and Ginny’s younger years. Shopkeepers were waving their wands, pulling back curtains and opening doors. It was a clear day and the streets would be filling with witches and wizards of all ages. With a month left until the start of term at Hogwarts, the first of the school shoppers would be appearing. Ginny began unlocking the security charms that the twins had placed on the shop while Harry insisted on going down to the Leaky Cauldron for some coffee.

Ginny had let him go. Knowing Tom, Harry would be back with coffee and buns if not a three course breakfast under heavy warming charms. The Leaky Cauldron was one of several places in Diagon Alley where The Boy Who Lived could eat for free. Ginny had no desire to deny Harry one of the few positive perks of his fame, and Tom really did make a good breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were not disappointed with the old barkeep’s offerings, and three hours in they were glad that they had received a large meal with all the trimmings. The shop was packed. Fred and George were at the Quidditch World Cup in Sydney preparing for an opening fireworks display that would put Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes on the international map, and they had taken several of their more senior shop employees with them to assist in the setup. This left Harry and Ginny alone in the shop with Dennis Creevey, who had been hired just for the summer rush.

Harry made sure that the day wasn’t all work, though. His hands wandered more than once while he and Ginny were both hidden behind the counter. It immediately became a game they played at all morning. He flirted shamelessly and suggestively with her the whole time. Ginny joined in quickly, rubbing up against Harry in decidedly sinful ways and he was soon very thankful he had put on the standard magenta work robes. The discreet and not so discreet groping had reached a fevered pitch and when the time came to usher Dennis out the door and charm the sign to “Out to Lunch,” Harry and Ginny were both a little flushed from the covert rubbing and touching.  
With Dennis gone for an hour and the shop mercifully empty, Harry pulled Ginny into the back room. Before she even realized what was happening, his mouth covered hers. Stifling her protests, his tongue plunged in, twisting and turning, making Ginny melt. Coffee, sugar and Harry’s distinctive taste overwhelmed her senses causing a moan to rise in the back of her throat.

“Harry!” she groaned when they broke for air. He moved swiftly and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her earlobe. Goose bumps erupted all over one side of Ginny’s body as he moved down her neck, biting and sucking. He knew exactly what to do to her.

“I locked the door,” he murmured, his breath tickling her skin as he pressed her against the wall. His hips were grinding into hers. She wondered for a second if it would ever cease to amaze her, the physical effect she had on him. Ginny pushed back, savoring the feel of him so hard against her, wanting her, needing her. His hands made quick work of the clasps on her magenta robes.

“Harry, we can’t.” She moaned as his hands made their way up the front of her t-shirt and pushed her bra out of the way. Her nails began to claw at the back of his robes, even as her mind was trying to slow him down. She was afraid it was going to be a losing battle, “Not here.” The words fairly moaned their way out of her mouth as Harry pulled up her shirt and latched his mouth, warm and wet, over one nipple. “What if Dennis comes back?”

Harry released her breast and looked up. His eyes were burning into her with need through the now smudged lenses of his glasses. She met his gaze and then watched as he stuck out his tongue and licked her breast as if it were one of Fortescue’s ice creams. Her knickers were already sopping and her knees were getting weak.

“Nobody’s coming, love,” his fingers were on the zip of her jeans and she felt the denim loosen around her waist before Harry’s hot, calloused hand dove down into her curls. The first light touch of his fingers to her clit made her shudder. “Nobody but you,” his voice was heavy with desire. He pressed his hard cock against her hip, leaving his hand free to continue, “And me.”

“Oh Merlin,” Ginny gave in with a sigh and practically tore open Harry’s robes. He leaned back just enough to allow her access and she soon had him, warm and hard, in her hand. His fingers were flicking, swirling faster and faster against her, diving back and forth into her juices. She began rubbing the pad of her thumb in light circles around the head of his cock, simply because she knew he wanted more and it would drive him mad. He growled, she purred.

His hand left her momentarily and Ginny whimpered, until she realized he was pulling down her jeans and knickers. His movements were frantic and she released his shaft. Her hands flew to his already unruly hair and she kissed him so fiercely that their teeth clashed. The denim was down to her knees when his hands grabbed her bare arse and he lifted her to the worktop. Ginny laughed out loud when Harry pulled her jeans off so quickly that they took her trainers with them. He stepped up and shook off his robes while Ginny placed her feet on his hips, pushing his trousers half-way down. She licked her lips reflexively when she saw his cock standing at attention and Harry moved quickly between her spread legs, the worktop placing him at the perfect height.

Harry drove into her and she gasped, she always gasped at that first sensation of him filling the sweet aching emptiness inside her. Ginny threw her head back as she felt his fingers return to the bundle of nerves that seemed to be screaming for his rough torturous touch. His other hand flew to her back, sliding over her long hair and steadying her body against the forceful thrusts. Ginny’s hands scrabbled against the wall in search of something to leverage herself against him. She found the shelf above her and clung to it, arching her back and tightening her walls against his cock as it slid in and out.

His mouth found one of her breasts thrust into his face. Harry latched on sucking, pulling, and grazing her nipple with his teeth. It would be sore for hours, but she didn’t care. He could eat her alive and she wouldn’t care. Her husky cries were getting louder as his thumb worked furiously against her clit; his hand splayed, hot and sticky, gripping the flesh of her hip just above the point where their bodies met again and again. Ginny had no idea what exactly he was doing; it just felt so good. She opened her eyes as he released her nipple, and saw him look down.

He loved the look of it. His cock shone with her juices in the rays of noon sun coming from the high windows. Red swollen lips swallowed his shaft thrust after thrust. Her tiny nub, engorged, popped back and forth under his slick thumb. The curls closest to her dripping entrance were dark, wet and clinging to her. So warm, so wet, so tight, so _Ginny_ ; he belonged here. He could feel his heartbeat in his cock and knew hers would match it. Harry looked up and caught Ginny’s hungry gaze. He leaned in to taste her other breast, needing a piece of her inside of him. Drawing short gasping breaths through his nose, he sucked the hard point between his teeth.

Ginny’s breathing was more staggered now and he could feel the squeezing rhythm of her walls begin to falter. She was so close. Harry increased his speed pushing himself farther inside her, his bones slamming into hers through the hot cushion of skin between them. His thumb changed to circles as he tried desperately to focus on what he was doing to Ginny instead of how bloody amazing it felt to be fucking his girlfriend like this. Suddenly, her back bowed and he felt the syncopated spasms against his cock. She screamed his name interspersed with a glorious string of curses and deities.

Unfortunately, at this exact same moment several other things happened in rapid succession. Just as the last ‘Merlin, Harry, fuck me’ left Ginny’s lips there were two loud splintering cracks. The shelf that Ginny had been clinging to for support broke away from the wall raining down its contents of about a hundred Decoy Detonators. The worktop that Ginny had been sitting on collapsed and sent all of Ginny’s weight onto Harry’s already trembling legs. He tightened the arm around her waist, pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The shift in momentum left Harry to stagger backwards and finally sink to his knees amongst the rubble. But he was still inside her.

They were left on the floor and Harry began to bend backwards. Thinking quickly that it was almost like landing a broomstick, Ginny placed her socked feet on the floor, and her hands on Harry’s shoulders for balance. Relieved of his burden Harry flung his arms back and rested his palms on the dusty floor. They stared at each other wide eyed, and then Ginny felt his cock twitch inside her. She wasn’t going to let a little shoddy carpentry keep Harry from getting what he had been after all day long.

Digging her nails into the soft cotton of his t-shirt, Ginny used his shoulders to hold on as she slid her hips up and down against his. Harry’s wide open eyes fluttered and rolled up into his head, moans breaking from his lips. She could feel his hard cock thumping back and forth inside her as she moved over him. Using the last of her strength in those muscles, she tightened herself against him and began to speak.

“Come on Harry,” Gasping breaths punctuated her words and she pulled her hips up off of him just enough to give him more friction as she moved. “Come on baby… I want to feel you… fuck, I need… I need to feel you come…” Harry wasn’t one to disobey a direct order from her, and she was rewarded with long low growl. His hips curved sharply up against hers. Ginny pressed down, burying his cock deep within her. She felt his release filling her as she rode out the pulses of his orgasm.

They collapsed back, chests still heaving in sync, breathing the same air, the same breaths. Harry’s cock slipped wetly out of her when he weakly threw his legs out from under him. Ginny’s trembling hands clasped Harry’s cheeks and they sank into a deep slow kiss.  
“Love you,” floated across Harry’s cheek in a dreamy whisper, Ginny’s head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Love you too,” The words were pressed against her forehead and Harry tasted the salt of her exertion. As if he had not already claimed her, his arm circled her shoulders anchoring her body back to his.

They were shaken from their dreamy state by a loud explosion from the front of the shop.

“Shit!” Harry sat bolt upright and struggled to stand in his half-off jeans, “The detonators!” Ginny was rather thankful for nonverbal spells as she was laughing to hard to even say a simple Summoning Charm as they attempted to get the rest of the detonators back before more explosions went off.

Just as Harry and Ginny summoned back the last of the runaway detonators and pulled on their robes, there was a knock on the shop door. Dennis was back from lunch and his usual chatty self. She and Harry did their best to keep up with his light hearted conversation, but Ginny noticed that Dennis kept giving Harry odd embarrassed looks. She realized just before the first customer of the afternoon came into the shop, that Harry had his work robes on inside out. She did a quick spell to switch them, and Harry gave her a questioning look as he felt the magic hit him. She mouthed what she had done when Dennis went to help the teenage girl look for a Smart Answer Quill.

The crowd after lunch kept Harry and Ginny busy, each one taking it in turn to ‘volunteer’ to get things from the back room when Dennis seemed to be heading that way. Both of them were glad that the defensive magic trade had dwindled since the war was over, because they had yet to have a single customer ask to see the back room. When it came, Harry and Ginny took advantage of a mid-afternoon lull to place Dennis behind the counter and slip into the back room on the pretense of getting more Skiving Snack Boxes. They giggled as they surveyed the damage that their exuberant love-making had caused.

“You sure know how to show a girl a good time,” Ginny whispered as she leaned into Harry’s chest.

“Just you love,” Harry bent down and kissed the top of her head. “Shall we?” Ginny nodded and grabbed the bag of Decoy Detonators as Harry pulled out his wand.

“Reparo,” Harry said, pointing his wand at the broken shelf that had been home to the Decoy Detonators. It sprang back up to the wall and Ginny began replacing the merchandise from an oddly shaped and squirming bag.

“You know, Potter, if I had known that defeating Voldemort was going to turn you into a sex-crazed maniac,” Ginny paused to blow a flyaway strand of hair out of her eyes smirking at him, “I might not have helped you.”

“I am not sex-crazed,” Harry blushed as he looked down at the splintered wood that had been the worktop. “It had been awhile.”

“Awhile?” Ginny’s voice shook with suppressed laughter. “You had me on my back yesterday afternoon behind the broom shed at the Burrow.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Harry raised an eyebrow in Ginny’s direction as he pointed his wand at the broken worktop and mumbled, “Reparo.” Nothing happened.

“I am not complaining, Harry, we just need to be more careful. What happens if the next time it’s my mum walking in on us? Or worse yet, the twins?” Harry shuddered visibly at the thought. “Are you going to fix that worktop? Or shall I?” Ginny asked as she pulled her wand from the pocket of her work robe.

“I tried,” Harry looked quizzically at the debris on the floor. “Reparo!” He pointed his wand again and spoke the spell more forcefully. Again nothing. Ginny looked up at him.

“You didn’t pick up a joke wand earlier did you? When you were helping that little boy?” Ginny looked at his wand.

“No!” Harry waved his wand and tried the spell again, “I just fixed that shelf! You saw me.”

“Let me try,” Ginny stood back and did a textbook repairing spell. The worktop lay defiantly on the floor mocking her in its disarray.

Fifteen minutes, twelve attempts at Reparo, and six at Permanent Sticking Charms later, Dennis poked his head around the door begging for help. Ginny threw up her hands and hurried off towards the door to the front of the shop.

“Send an owl to Hermione, if the twins have some half-arsed spell on this thing she’ll be able to figure out a way around it.” Ginny was red in the face from shouting spells at the “bloody fucking piece of wood” to quote Harry, and he had no strength left to question her. That was, after all, what he usually did when he had a problem he couldn’t solve. So, he dashed a note off to Hermione and sent it with one of the store’s owls before returning to the masses of shoppers.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny finally rang out the last customer and promised Dennis that they would do the restocking from the back room. The broken worktop got one more round of every spell Harry and Ginny could think of while they waited for Hermione to arrive from the Ministry. She had returned their owl stating that they would have to wait as she had a late meeting. So, when still nothing worked, even a questionable substance that the twins’ notes proclaimed would stick anything together including body parts, Harry and Ginny resigned themselves to restocking the shelves in preparation for the next day.

Ginny jumped letting a crate of Reusable Hangmen fall to the floor when she heard a smart rap on the door. Hermione entered looking a bit harassed as she strode about surveying the store.

“What did Harry break?” She was all business as she glanced around trying to find the offending object. After almost ten years of fixing everything from botched homework assignments to broken bones for Harry and Ron, Ginny figured that this was probably a pretty routine situation for Hermione.

“Thank Merlin you are here,” Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry as he popped out of the back room. “It’s in the back, Hermione. We have tried everything! I even ruined a pair of gloves trying something called Super Sticking Solution.” Harry held up the tangled mass of dragon hide to show Hermione before lobbing it into the bin.

“You, um,” Hermione was blushing for some unknown reason and avoiding Harry and Ginny’s eyes, “You broke something in the back room?”

“Yeah,” Ginny turned and resumed her restocking of the shelves. “Harry was leaning on that worktop right inside the door and it just broke.” Harry was again amazed at his girlfriend’s gift for fallacy.

“The worktop just inside the door?” The pitch of her voice rose and there was a pink tinge to Hermione’s cheeks. Ginny answered her, not trusting Harry’s ability to continue the fabrication without Hermione seeing straight though him.

“Yeah, the one right under that shelf full of Decoy Detonators, it just snapped right off the wall.” There was an odd strangled sound from Hermione and then she mumbled something quickly that Harry and Ginny could not understand.

“What was that Hermione?” Harry looked at her questioningly.

“I said, George is the only one who can fix that worktop.” Hermione was suddenly very interested in her shoelaces.

“What do you mean George is the only one who fix it?” Ginny’s voice was total confusion and the Reusable Hangmen crashed to the floor again.

“Come on, Hermione, you can fix anything.” Harry replied in his sweetest Little-Boy-Who-Lived voice.

“Well,” The smartest witch of her age suddenly became very interested in a Patented Daydream Charm and then placed it rapidly back on the shelf as if it had burned her. “I can’t fix that worktop.”

“Why not? The twins won’t care if you fix something in the shop!” Ginny was getting a bit irritated with her seemingly uncooperative friend.

“I can’t! Okay? George is the only one who can fix that worktop!” Hermione took a deep breath, still not meeting Harry and Ginny’s bewildered stares.

“Why?” Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

“Because George is the one who put the Anti-Shagging Charm on it when he walked in on Fred and Angelina. That's why.” Hermione spoke so rapidly that it took both Harry and Ginny a few seconds to absorb exactly what she had said.

When it finally clicked, the two of them stood open-mouthed glancing back and forth between each other and the door to the back room that held the offending worktop. Harry’s blush began to rival an angry Ron’s, but Ginny’s mind seemed to be moving quicker. She suddenly had a wicked glint in her eye. She gave Harry a knowing look and then turned towards Hermione.

“And just how did _you_ find _that_ out Hermione?”

 

 

~Fin

 

 


End file.
